Bleach: Alternate Universe
by Alexander217
Summary: This is a re-write of Bleach with the inclusion of my OC Shirou Ryuujin. Isshin gains a second son at Masaki's request. Here comes the Shit Happens V2. Note: I suck at summaries. Rated T for cussing, maybe upped to M later on. OOC Ichigo. Adopted by Circle-of-Leaves
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

**AN: My Apologies for the Overkill on the OC form and the misplacement and overdone info. Here is the prologue of the story everyone. Please enjoy and I hope you can forgive me for my mistake as Shirou is my first OC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any related media, though I do own my OC.**

_After Masaki Kurosaki's funeral:_

Isshin Kurosaki pondered why his wife, Masaki, would want him to adopt someone with such an interesting last name; he finally decided the kid must be an orphaned relative of hers.

Isshin turned to his kids and said "Alright, I need to respect Masaki's last wishes so off to the orphanage we go." Making the three groan and Ichigo questioned Isshin while Karin and Yuzu just muttered under their breath, "Why's that dad?"

"Your mother, Masaki, wanted me to adopt an orphaned relative of hers whose last name, interestingly enough, is Ryuujin or Dragon King." Isshin replied making the three blink and agree that the last name was interesting, and slightly weird in Ichigo's opinion.

_After killing many squadrons of the greatest evil in existence, known as Paperwork:_

"Alright then Shirou, I'm your foster dad Isshin – feel free to call me dad – and these are your new siblings Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu. We're the Kurosaki family and your relative Masaki, my wife, wished for you to join the family. You can keep your own last name or take up ours." Isshin greeted, gave introductions, and commented to Shirou Ryuujin.

"I'd like to take your family's name Mr. Isshin." Shirou commented quietly, slightly intimidated by the overly cheerful man and blinked when the girl, Karin, kicked Isshin face-first into the ground saying something along the lines of "Quit scaring the kid Goat-Face." He found himself laughing at her name for Isshin thinking that he did look a bit like a goat.

""""Alright then, welcome to the family Shirou Kurosaki!"""" The other four people of the Kurosaki family commented happily.

_9 years later (Ichigo and Shirou are 15) 1 year before beginning of Bleach:_

"So Ichigo, are you excited about starting highschool today?" Shirou questioned

"Sort of." Ichigo replied

"Why only sort of Ichigo? Think of all the new stuff we could learn!" Shirou almost yelled

Ichigo chuckled and replied, "You're the only one in the family who would think that without prompting, and it's sort of because my rep from middle school will likely follow me here." Ichigo then added thoughtfully, "As will yours now that I think about it."

Shirou sighed and agreed with him, thinking about his rep as both the 'Fake Janitor' and the 'False Teacher'. "Well at least we won't be bored from the monotony of Dad's daily 'training' assaults anymore."

Ichigo nodded and replied, "Yeah, Goat-Face's attacks were getting predictable."

Shirou nodded in agreement as they entered the school.

**AN: Here's the prologue all, should advance much faster once I hit the actual 'meat' of the story next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Beginning_

**AN: Here is chapter 2 everyone. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Fate Stay/Night, any quoted media, or any other related media (I do own Shirou Kurosaki and his Zanpaktou though – well at least their concepts).**

_Year after prologue_

Shirou blinked as he saw Ichigo run past, coming from the memorial, alongside a slightly transparent redhead with a chain on her chest followed by a weird cross between a spider and praying mantis with a white bone-like mask and a hole in its torso-area. Shirou took off after Ichigo, easily catching up due to his weight training, and questioned him, "What the fuck is the Mantis-bone-spider behind us?"

Ichigo glared at Shirou and commented, "Why the Fucking Hell would I know Dumbass!" The girl tripped making both boys turn quickly as Shirou was at her side helping her up and they panicked as the creature was about to swing its scythe-like arm at them. Shirou and Ichigo blinked in shock when a midget in a black samurai-like outfit slashed the thing before leaping back and bisecting the mask making the MBS dissipate. Said girl then disappeared in a blur of black leaving the three of them confused as Shirou commented, "Well ya don't see that every day. Then again, why were you and this girl running?" Shirou then stared in utter shock as someone walked _through_ the young girl and then turned to Ichigo, and stated simply, "I blame you for this asshole."

Ichigo just nodded in reply as he sighed and turned to the girl saying, "Now be careful, there may be more of those things around. So then," Ichigo commented, "let's head home Shirou."

Shirou nodded as they walked the rest of the way.

_That night_

Ichigo was sitting awake in the bunk bed he shared with Shirou and chatting about the events of that day as they were both curious about the events. Shirou stopped dead and questioned Ichigo, "Did you hear that roaring noise Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded in the affirmative just before the girl-in-black from yesterday phased through the wall.

Both boys jumped and cussed harshly while yelling questions at the girl, who ignored them entirely and muttered about something being close. Ichigo and Shirou took their normal response; they kicked her in the head and ass respectively yelling, ""Don't Go Saying 'It's Close' After you barge into someone's room you idiot midget!""

The girl ignored the specifics of their comments and questioned in shock, "Y-you can see me?" Both boys blinked and commented, ""Quite easily. So what the hell are you doing here and how the hell did you phase through the fucking wall ya damn Midget!"" The girl's eye twitched and she replied frostily (**AN: I apologize for the pun. It was completely unintended**.) "My Name is Rukia Kuchiki, not Midget!"

_After Rukia's drawing-assisted lecture _

Rukia smiled at the two boys, Shirou's eye twitching while Ichigo was trying not to laugh, and asked, "That's the basics, any questions?"

Shirou shook his head in the negative before his head perked up at another roaring noise and he dashed for the closet while Ichigo commented, "Do all your drawings suck or is it just your obvious rabbit obsession?"

Rukia wondered what Shirou was doing when he pulled out a white wooden pole with what appeared to be runes engraved in it, and replied to Ichigo, "My drawings don't suck! **Bakudo #1: Sai!**" Ichigo's arms snapped together behind his back and his legs snapped together temporarily making him fall over as Shirou chuckled as he checked the pole and nodded before running outside.

Rukia froze as she heard a Hollow's roar followed by a cry of, "You Bastard! Let go of my Sister!" from Shirou as Ichigo panicked and started to strain against the bonds despite Rukia's warnings and breaking it, to Rukia's utter shock, before grabbing a chair and running outside as Shirou barked out the name of a technique, "**Hiken: Tsubame Kirite**!"

Ichigo and Rukia, who had just arrived, watched in shock as the Hollows right hand was cleaved from the body by what appeared to be three strikes happening at the same time and blinked when Shirou cussed and commented, "That Bastard has some pretty tough skin, took all three strikes to remove the hand."

Rukia, still in shock, managed to block a blow coming towards Ichigo but was wounded as well as thrown against a light pole in the process while Shirou muttered something about not having wanted to show Ichigo this yet before he reach down and took was appeared to be Ankle weights off and chucked them at the Hollow. Rukia, Ichigo, and the Hollow all paused in shock when the weights hit the ground and created rather large craters before two wrist versions flew by and caused identical craters.

They turned to Shirou, who was bouncing in place while still holding the wooden nodachi, who smirked as he grabbed part of the wood and _pulled_, revealing part of the wood to be a masterfully crafted sheathe as a shining silver blade was revealed and threw the wooden sheathe which sunk into the concrete while cratering the concrete around the impact site, showing it was heavily weighted, and got into another stance. Shirou commented cheerfully, "Alright then, time to see if my body's conditioning was enough to use this altered version. **Hiken: Mirion-Dageki: Tsubame Kirite!**" (**AN: This translates to Read: Million Strikes: Swallow Cutter**) Rukia and Ichigo paled as a thousand insanely deep slashes appeared across the beings body all at the same time as Shirou grunted, the skin on his right elbow exploding from the stress of the attack. Rukia yelled, "You have to cut the mask apart!" Shirou turned and commented, "I cut the thing's mask ten-thousand times out of the million strikes, didn't even leave a fucking scratch." Shirou blinked as he heard/felt a thump and was suddenly on the opposite side of a destroyed wall in extreme pain as he heard Ichigo yell his name in fear.

Shirou got out just in time to see Ichigo's body fall to the ground before Ichigo, in a similar outfit to the girls – who Shirou idly noticed was now dressed in a white kimono instead of the black get-up and was staring at the kimono is shock– with a massive, oversized claymore cut the things leg off before slashing its mask in half. Shirou smiled and commented, "Well done Ichigo! I'll see you in the morning, I'm about to pass out." Shirou then put actions to the words and blacked out.

_Next Morning_

Shirou woke up blearily, blinking his eyes and woke up Ichigo before heading downstairs and stopped at the massive hole in the house and the property wall. Ichigo walked down afterwards and stopped alongside him, Shirou commented, "I have the memories of a truck doing this and feel that their wrong. Care to clarify what the fuck happened?" Ichigo nodded and relayed the events of the previous night to which Shirou nodded and commented, "That explains why my right arm won't work and why I wasn't restricted by my weights this morning." Shirou ran out in a nigh-invisible blur to grab his weights, strap them on, and then ran back in in a much slower rate to Ichigo, who questioned "How many pounds do you have on those things? I know you've been training since a week after you joined the family but I'm sure you'd be pretty high-up in weight."

Shirou grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly before commenting, "Five-hundred pounds per weight and one weight per limb, so about two thousand pounds on me and I increase it by a hundred pounds each day." Ichigo blinked, processed the statement, and expressed his complete shock in a cry of, "**WHAT?!**" Shirou smirked and nodded to his questioned stating, "I take my hobbies very seriously if you haven't noticed."

**AN: That's chapter one all. Introduced some of Shirou's skills, did the mandatory canon references, exposed the alteration of Tsubame Gaeshi from FS/N that my twisted mind developed, and all. Hope you enjoyed. FYI: I intend for a rather large timeskip to Rukia's kidnapping next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The Kidnapping, the First Awakening, and the Training's beginning_

**AN: All right everyone, here's Chapter 3, the timeskip, and the beginning of the first canon arc's major event. Hope you all enjoy the story, flamers will be ignored without correct reasons, and constructive/supportive criticism is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Fate Stay/Night, any quotes, or any other Related Media and all that hype.**

**Technique/Zanpaktou speak/Hollow speak**

_Inner World Zanpaktou/wielder conversation_

_Timeskip to Rukia's kidnapping_

Ichigo arrived to find Uryu Ishida, Karakura's resident teenage Quincy, on the ground unconscious in a puddle of blood while a red-haired man attacked his brother. Ichigo heard a cry of "**Roar, Zabimaru!**" as the red-haired man's sword changed shape before he swung, making his sword extend to preposterous length with spikes at equidistant points as it flew towards Shirou who reacted quickly and seemed to sway out of the way similar to a leaf.

Shirou was panicking at Renji's increased power after the cry and did what he did when in a battle where he had a low chance of winning, Cheat. Shirou swayed around the man's next two strikes and noted the sword had to completely retract every three strikes and swayed around another three before charging at him, running slightly faster than the sword retracted and slashed the red-haired man's chest, wounding him. Shirou's eyes widened in pain as the black-haired man struck him down and nearly blacked out but stayed conscious via pure will to watch his brother who promptly had his sword destroyed and was nearly killed by the same thing that took Shirou down.

The last thing Shirou saw before blacking out was the weird shop owner Kisuke Urahara knocking out Ichigo and himself while the last thing Ichigo saw was Rukia following her brother Byakuya into the weird portal.

_Timeskip – the next day_

Shirou was woken by a frightened scream from his brother and found himself face-to-face with a young black-haired girl who, oddly enough, appeared to be blushing and commented teasingly, "Would you mind backing away please? I tend to prefer at least two dates before a girl gets that close." The young girl flushed red, showing the pinks ovals on her cheeks to be something else, and backed away quickly introducing herself as Ururu, the red-haired boy as Jinta, and the man with the glasses as Issei. Ichigo looked over and found Ichigo back against the wall while Issei was on the futon Ichigo had once occupied, this scene and the obvious implication of their positions made him laugh madly to Ichigo's response of, "Shut Up! It's not funny!"

Shirou replied that it was, in fact, quite hilarious before Kisuke showed up and led them to his training ground where, upon entering, smacked Ichigo with his cane, broke the chain that appeared, and shoved him into a pit. Shirou questioned, "What's that going to do?" to which Kisuke replied, "Either wake his Shinigami powers or kill him."

Shirou nodded seriously and asked, "Two things: First do I have the potential to gain Shinigami powers through that process? Second, will you do the same for me?" Kisuke blinked, shrugged, and nodded before repeating what he did too Ichigo and yelled down to him, "Simple rules: Awaken your Shinigami powers in 72 hours, or become a Hollow and die – though if you get back out we'll have to force you back in."

Shirou nodded and asked, "Does all physical traits, training, and items get transferred to the soul body?"

Kisuke nodded in the affirmative to which Shirou grinned nastily, worrying Kisuke, and spoke the verbal release command for his weights, "All weights, engage release – Kyuukyokukai!" four weights dropped as Shirou jumped straight up and entirely out of the pit before he was smacked back in by Ururu with a massive cannon-like object. Shirou commented, "Just wanted to make sure you weren't lying and to see if I could make it out if I tried. Also, Ururu there packs quite a swing." Kisuke nodded in response and returned to watching Ichigo as Ururu blushed at the compliment.

_48 hours later_

A thump jarred Shirou from his eighth nap as Jinta landed with food making him quirk an eyebrow to which Jinta questioned, "Ya feelin' hungry yet?" Shirou shook his head in the negative to which Jinta replied, "Hunger indicates your beginning the process of becoming a hollow."

Shirou nodded idly and just fell back into his nap as he tried to enter his inner world.

_71.99 hours after start of Shattered Shaft training – Ichigo is finished and trying to engage Shikai_

Shirou woke with a jerk as he felt a pain and watched his chain eat itself and blacked out, falling into a weird world. The sky was occupied by multiple suns and moons, farthest to the right and left respectively were a perfect moon and sun, next ones in were a moon with three surrounding it and the same on the opposite end; followed by on the right an image of a day with no sun and on the left a night with no moon. In the center of it all, there was an image of both an eternal twilight with neither a moon nor a sun. Around him he was surrounded by three landscapes: to Shirou's back-left was a desert, to his right-back there was a massive tundra, and before him was a perfectly healthy forest with both snow and sand throughout it.

He blinked as he heard two voices speaking, **""Hurry and find us Master, if you don't you are going to die.""** Shirou panicked and focused on the trick Uryu had mentioned to him and Ichigo; he quickly set off towards the origin of the two red ribbons while ignoring the white ribbons and noted a black frayed ribbon forming.

Shirou finally found the two boxes but made sure to open and pull out what they contained at the same time in order to not lose either one. The world faded around him as he heard two voices comment **""Now Master, we'd suggest getting the hell out of this pit before that large block pancakes you.""**

Shirou opened his eyes, looked up, saw the massive block his Zanpaktou mentioned, and put all his impressive speed to getting the hell out of the pit. Once out he noticed he was looking at the world through a mask which he shattered easily and noted he had two swords on him which, to his utter joy, appeared to both be Nodachi. Ichigo, resting after awakening Zangetsu, and Kisuke both blinked at this as Shirou shattered the mask and drew the two hilts with three to five inch blades on each and twitched violently.

Kisuke commented, just as Shirou focused on the world around him, "Stage three is to remove my hat from my head with your Zanpaktou and achieve Shikai." Shirou nodded and charge Kisuke, nearly removing his hat with a fast uppercut which Kisuke barely dodged and he commented, "Very close there Shirou, not going to work." Kisuke then drew his sword and charged Shirou who panicked and ran for it as he was cut, proving to him that this was Kisuke's Zanpaktou, as Kisuke cried out "**Okiro, Benihime!**" (**AN: Translates to Awaken, Bloody Princess**) engaging his Shikai.

Shirou continually used his destroyed blades to block Benihime but they kept getting cut as he furiously though, '_Damnit! My fighting style is made for spears, lances, tridents, scythes, claymores, nodachi, etc. not these broken things!'_ Shirou then heard the two voices he'd heard earlier bark out, as a **Nake** (**AN: Scream**) strike from Kisuke blew him through a small hill, ""_Call our combined name Master, and show them the glory of the Sky!_"" Shirou nodded and clasped the two hilts together and yelled, "**Eclipse both the Moon and the Sun, revealing parts of both yet proclaiming neither as the Ruler of the Sky, Bunshoku!**" (**AN: This translates to Partial Release**)as golden and black light exploded around him.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared Shirou was dressed in black leather with a golden tribal-marking design, with a silver chainmail overlay and a red half-sun crest fused to a blue half-moon crest in the center of his chest. Bunshoku had taken the form of a three-bladed scythe with the pole having black and gold intertwined all along it and the blades were, from top to bottom in order, blue, silver, and black all of them having their sharp edges colored red. Shirou grinned and thought, "**So Bunshoku, what can you tell me about your powers?**"

Bunshoku replied mildly saying "**I can control fire and water, grant immunity to lightning, and grant a resistance to fire's other forms as well as provide an automatic defense of a dense blue lightning. Try using my attack, 'Raikou-Gai: Kousen-Nami.'**" (**AN: Translates to – Lightning Scythe: Beam Wave**)

Kisuke blinked when Shirou commented, "You probably want to dodge this Kisuke, as I doubt I have much control over this attack yet. **Raikou-Gai: Kousen-Nami!**" and swung Bunshoku through the air towards Kisuke in a cleaving motion as a powerful beam of blue lightning, which trumped the size of Ichigo's raw power attack by far, shot off at Kisuke who paled and brought up the strongest shield he had.

When the smoke of the wave striking cleared Kisuke was pale, shaking, his clothing was scorched, he had several third-degree burns, his limbs were twitching randomly, and both his hat and fan had been turned to ash. Shirou smirked in victory before blacking out as Bunshoku dissipated into the twin Nodachi it was formed from.

_The Next Day_

Shirou woke up and saw Ichigo still training his ass off and heard the twin Zanpaktou voices comment, _""Master, can you tell what our names are?"" _

Shirou replied in the affirmative and stated, _'Your names are Zen-Taiyou and Mangetsu.'_

Kisuke walked over and commented, "It's good to see you're awake and you did achieve Shikai."

Shirou replied quickly, "According to my Zanpaktou I've used one of three 'branches' of their releases."

Kisuke blinked, blanched, and questioned, "What do you mean by one Branch?!"

Shirou replied, "There are three Sealed-Shikai-Bankai release sets for my Zanpaktou."

Kisuke commented, "I'm guessing your Zanpaktou want you to use each of their Shikai and master their first ability before they let you try for a Bankai?"

Shirou blinked and stated, "That's exactly what their condition was."

Kisuke beamed and nodded, stating "Then let's get to work! You'll be facing at least three or more of the Captains of the Gotei Thirteen in there." Shirou nodded in agreement.

_Four Days Later_

Shirou huffed and commented mentally _'Now will you guy's tell me the challenge for one of your Bankai's? I'd prefer Mangetsu's but either of the other two would work.'_

Mangetsu replied, _'My test is simple, figure out which blade in a massive field of blades, is the one which is my Bankai state's appearance.' _

Zen-Taiyou commented, _'My test is to figure out how to counter a tidal wave with nothing but the base fire manipulation I grant.'___

They both commented then, _'Bunshoku's test is to stop a wave of lava with nothing but lightning.'_

Shirou paled at Zen-Taiyou and Bunshoku's tests but sighed in relief at Mangetsu's. He turned to Kisuke and asked, "Do you have anything that could aid in completing the Bankai challenge? We only have three days before we have to go according to you Kisuke." Kisuke nodded and said, "My Tenshintai force the manifestation of the Zanpaktou's Spirit so they can complete the Bankai Challenge. Let me go grab it." Shirou nodded and threw Zen-Taiyou to the side upon which it dissolved and he then engaged Mangetsu's Shikai with a shout of, "**Eclipse the Sun and proclaim the Moon as the Ruler of the Sky, Mangetsu!**"

Shirou then stabbed Mangetsu, in the form of a trident, into the Tenshintai which Kisuke had dropped off and a pillar engulfed the doll fading away to reveal Mangetsu's physical form, which held the appearance of a black-haired man in black armor with silver designs and a blue cloak, as he commented, "**Are you ready for the test Shirou?**" Shirou nodded in reply to which Mangetsu replied by causing thousands of various polearms to rain down on the training ground area.

Shirou grabbed one and blocked an attack from Mangetsu who idly commented, "**Did I forget to mention I was going to distract you with attacks while you tried to find my Bankai form?**" Shirou nodded and kept grabbing polearms which always broke after one to three blocks and tried to focus on Mangetsu's Reiatsu signature.

_Second Day of Training _

Shirou finally figured it out and slammed a hand into his gut, pulling Mangetsu's Bankai state out from his soul and blocked Mangetsu's attack as he smiled, stating "**So you found it, I hereby grant you the right to use my Bankai partner. But I do have to warn you, using any Bankai will cause your inner Hollow, formed by the way you woke your powers, to finish manifesting and begin to try and take control.**"

Shirou nodded in reply and ran off to Kisuke and commented, "I need a place to meditate and work on my Reiatsu control. Can you provide that? Oh and I just finished Mangetsu's challenge." Kisuke nodded and led Shirou to an area where he sat and just focused on controlling his Reiatsu doing every exercise for increasing his control he could think of.

Shirou questioned his Zanpaktou, _'Can you two manifest when I'm in my body? If so is there a compact form for your sealed states?' _

Mangetsu replied easily, _'Yes and yes. It will take some control to revert us to our compact forms but it is possible and you have enough power to manifest us easily when you're in your body by stating our names without our release phrases.'_

Shirou nodded and, before he went back to his control exercises, asked Mangetsu _"What was with the black frayed ribbon that formed Mangetsu?"_

Mangetsu, unnoticed by Shirou, gave Zen-Taiyou a look and replied, _"That represented your Hollow Zanpaktou Shirou. Due to being part hollow you also have a Hollow Zanpaktou, but right now it is wielded by an Arrancar. You'll have to kill the Arrancar to gain the ability to draw and use the Hollow Zanpaktou."_ Shirou nodded and went back to his control exercises.

_Day of Departure – One Week until Rukia's Execution_

Shirou popped his back as he stretched after having laid/sat down for so long and took off running towards where he could sense Ichigo and Kisuke at along with Orihime, Chad, Ishida, and the weird talking cat. When he was a certain distance away he tested the _Shundo_ (**AN: Translates to Instant Movement**) technique he had designed, which he named _Takai Shundo_ or Death's Instant Movement, and traveled the distance in the span of a second and commented mentally, 'I need to work on the control in that movement or I'll end up going into a wall.'

His arrival, punctured by a boom as he cratered his landing point, shocked everyone there but Kisuke who had sensed him coming their way and questioned, "So when are we leaving guys? I have my trump cards set and I'm ready to go."

They all nodded their agreement while Ichigo walked over and questioned Shirou, as Kisuke opened the Senkaimon, "What're your trumps?"

Just before they stepped in, Shirou replied with "I won't tell you all of them but I've achieved one of the Bankai for my Zanpaktou." Mid-way through the Dangai Precipice World the being known as 'The Cleaner' showed up inspiring multiple cusses by the group but before anyone could do something stupid Chad, Ichigo, and Shirou all grabbed someone and took off running towards the exit.

_After meeting the pig-riders_

Shirou and Ichigo stared at the open pathway into the Shinigami HQ and Shirou commented, "I bet ten bucks that a wall with a gate and a gatekeeper falls from the sky when someone unauthorized steps forward."

Ichigo turned towards Shirou and stated, "I'll take that bet." Before walking up as a gated wall and a gatekeeper fell from the sky, stopping him and making him cuss.

Jidanbo, the gatekeeper, stared at Ichigo who was cussing about a bet and asked, "What are you talking about Ryoka?" Ichigo replied easily, "My brother over there," he motioned to Shirou who waved back cheerfully, "bet that a gated wall and a gatekeeper would fall from the sky or at least appear to so I now owe him money."

_After Entering Seireitei (__**AN: Follows Canon for it)**_

Ganju Shiba, Shirou, and Ichigo all landed in the same area and decided to travel together as they tried to find the others. When they encountered Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa Ganju ran off, followed by Yumichika, while Shirou sat back and watched the fight between Ichigo and Ikkaku which ended rather quickly with Ichigo only getting nicked. (**AN: It Follows Canon - I'll be breezing over a few canon-following fights.**) When Ikkaku questioned Ichigo on who their strongest was, after asking about their group's composition, Ichigo replied, "That would be my Brother over there," he motioned to Shirou who waved back idly. Ikkaku warned Shirou of his captain coming after him to which Shirou replied, "Meh. Let'em, I've needed a good fight for a while now."

_At the steps up to the Sokyoku stand_

Shirou and Ichigo found the Captain of Squad Eleven, Zaraki Kenpachi, and Renji Abarai at the steps, Zaraki immediately charged Shirou while Renji charged Ichigo. Shirou snapped his wrists out forming his Zanpaktou, having achieved sealing them into their compact forms, and barely blocked Zaraki's attack who grinned with anticipation and bloodlust. Shirou snapped his left wrist inwards re-compacting the Zanpaktou held there and fought Zaraki with Mangetsu alone grinning with joy at a good fight and a slight tingle of bloodlust and commented/roared, "This is Damn Fun! Been a while since I could let loose without worrying over destroying something! **Eclipse the Sun and proclaim the Moon as the Ruler of the Sky, Mangetsu!**" As he engaged his Shikai he slammed into Zaraki again with a Trident instead of the previous Nodachi and snapped it forward into Zaraki's shoulder as Zaraki slashed at Shirou's. An explosion of dust formed and when it cleared both of them were unharmed making the other grin with bloodlust as they continued to clash as Ichigo and Renji shook themselves from their shock at the power of the strikes and got back to their own fight.

Zaraki jumped back and commented, grinning madly, "With you kid, I think I can go all out!" as he ripped off the eye patch causing his power to skyrocket.

Shirou, apologizing to Mangetsu mentally, replied, "I agree! Time to show my first trump card! **Ban-Kai!**" As an explosion of blue, black, and silver erupted from Shirou, Ichigo found himself staring in utter shock as Zaraki just grinned when the smoke cleared revealing Shirou covered in blue armor with black and silver designs on top of the chainmail and leather holding a two-blade scythe with a Silver pole, connected to his wrist by a black chain, and an upper blade of blue and a lower blade of black as he stated, "Nisshoku." (**AN: Translates to "Solar Eclipse"**)

Shirou swung at Zaraki causing an Air pressure wave as Nisshoku commented, '_I won't be able to hold the Hollow down for long if you get heavily wounded.'_ After several more clashes, Shirou roared out, "**Aisu-Gai: Biribiri Aisu-Nami**" (**AN: Translates to "Ice-Scythe: Ripping Ice Wave"**) as he swung Nisshoku at Zaraki, causing a massive twin wave of ice to roar at Zaraki, each moving in opposite directions. Zaraki's eyes widened before the wave engulfed him and eventually cleared to show him on the ground with his left arm and right leg nearly detached and a massive rip across his chest as both Ichigo, from the strain of standing wounded under the massive Reiatsu being exerted, and Shirou collapsed just before Yoruichi showed up.

**AN: This next chapter will be Shirou meeting Kurou Shirosaki, his inner hollow, and the response Shirou will take while Ichigo gets Bankai and Shirou trains.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The Awakening, the Fusion, the Betrayal, and the End of the Winter War_

**AN: Here is Chapter 4 everyone. Same stuff as always: Constructive/supportive reviews are appreciated and flamers can fuck off, eat shit, die, and burn in Hell for all I care. I apologize for not mentioning this earlier but Shirou has naturally blood-red hair with a black tint.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, any quoted media, or any other quoted media.**

**Technique/Zanpaktou speak/Hollow speak**

_Inner World Zanpaktou/wielder conversation/(when outside quote marks) Author Speech_

_At the training grounds used to help Ichigo get Bankai_

Shirou groaned as he awoke to the sounds of clashing and shattering blades and saw Ichigo fighting an older man with sunglasses whom he believed to be Zangetsu as Yoruichi popped up next to Shirou and stated, "I don't know what you should train in as you have a Bankai already."

Shirou replied easily, "I'll figure something out, just make sure Ichigo doesn't get his ass killed." Yoruichi nodded easily in reply before Shirou dropped into a Jinzen position and fell into his inner world.

Shirou opened his eyes lazily and looked towards Mangetsu and stated, "_Alright then, I want to meet my inner hollow and do something Ichigo will likely never do._"

Mangetsu waved Zen-Taiyou over before releasing the inner hollow who was a black and white opposite of Shirou himself and, before the inner hollow attacked, Shirou questioned _"Do you have a name? If not would the name Kurou Shirosaki work?"_

The hollow, Kurou, nodded in agreement at the name before questioning, _**"So what the fuck are you going to do about me asshole?" **_

Shirou smirked and replied, grabbing Kurou's hand, _"This."_

Kurou raised an eyebrow and began to question what Shirou was talking about, but then noticed his body dissolving and the particles fusing to Shirou and promptly asked, _**"What the Fucking Hell?!"**_

Shirou smirked, his voice overlaying itself similar to a Hollow's, and replied, _**"Simple, I am accepting that you're a part of me and this 'fusion' of sorts is the result of that acknowledgment."**_

Mangetsu and Zen-Taiyou just stared as the black frayed ribbon brushed Shirou who blinked and grinned, having learned the name of his Arrancar-type Zanpaktou as well as the name of the one wielding it. Both Zanpaktou were thinking their wielder was insane as he questioned Kurou, _**"So what level Hollow are you?"**_

Kurou responded, extremely proud, _**"Vasto Lorde. As I'm fusing with you anyway, a bonus of your mask is that you can manifest any of the three Hollow Ranks and the mask will change accordingly. Although, once you access the Vasto Lorde form your Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde masking will cause a temporary full transformation and the Gillian mask will change. Your Vasto Lorde mask will first manifest as a draconic bone-white helmet with four horns."**_

Shirou blinked and stated, _**"Thank you Kurou, no, partner." **_Kurou smirked evilly and gave him further advice, _**"You have eight base Arrancar abilities: Cero, Bala, Hierro, Descorror, Sonido, Gran Rey Cero, Pesquisa, and High-Speed Regeneration. Kick some ass for me Partner." **_Shirou just nodded in reply before Kurou's head dissolved and Shirou winced at the power boost.

Shirou turned to Mangetsu and Zen-Taiyou and stated calmly, _"Now I know what to work on for the next three days."_ Immediately after leaving his inner world Shirou turned towards Yoruichi, his right eye having turned completely black except for a blood-red slit pupil and a golden iris, and questioned, "Can this place hide Hollow Reiatsu from the Shinigami?" Yoruichi blinked at the questioned and nodded her head in the affirmative to which Shirou grinned evilly and swiped his hand across his face as he stated, "Gillian".

With a small explosion of golden-tinted-black energy a Hollow mask formed on his face and he headed off to start practicing with his Hollow powers commenting to Yoruichi in passing, **"I took the route Ichigo will probably never take – I accepted my Inner-Hollow and fused with him."**

_Two days later_

Shirou sighed in a multi-layered tone as he finally got the Pesquisa down after having learned and nearly mastered the basic Cero, Bala, Gran Rey Cero, and Sonido. He waved to Ichigo and Zangetsu, after destroying his mask, and stated "My inner-hollow, created by the Shattered Shaft, woke up when I used Bankai and two days ago I accepted and fused with him. I need your help with two of my abilities as the others I've mastered their basic forms."

Ichigo and Zangetsu nodded, Ichigo grabbing another sword and idly swinging it at Zangetsu as he asked, "So what are these two abilities?" Shirou smirked and stated, "Three is more accurate and they are, staying sane in Adjuchas masking, Hierro, and High-Speed Regeneration – guess how you're going to help me learn and train them."

Ichigo stated, "Attacking you." To which Shirou replied cheekily, "Yup!" before swiping his hand across his face in a ripping motion, idly stating "Adjuchas", which formed a skull-like helmet with two horns with red and black tribal markings which grew across his skin which paled slightly.

Shirou stumbled slightly before commenting, **"Alright now come at me with the intent to kill."**

Ichigo and Zangetsu gave each other a look before charging Shirou.

_The next day_

Zangetsu, Ichigo, and Shirou all panted with Ichigo and Zangetsu being littered with cuts while Shirou had no cuts but his skin was a more bone-white color. Shirou stated, still with his Adjuchas-level mask active, **"I do believe that was a success you two. Both in Ichigo learning Bankai and me getting my Hierro and High-Speed Regeneration to insane levels."** The other two nodded in agreement as Shirou shattered his mask and both Ichigo and Shirou, Zangetsu retreating to Ichigo's inner world, headed towards Yoruichi who asked, "You two ready to go save Rukia?"

Both boys nodded in the agreement before they all dashed off.

_At the Sokyoku stand minutes later_

Ichigo and Shirou charged together towards the stand, knocking aside several Shinigami, as Shirou questioned, "So if I take the Sokyoku itself can you take care of the stand and Rukia?" Ichigo nodded simply so they both landed on the top of the Sokyoku stand, shocking Rukia, as Ichigo traveled there via Shunpo while Shirou traveled via Sonido. Ichigo gathered his spiritual pressure and stabbed the stand while Shirou pointed two fingers, each with a small cut, towards the Sokyoku and started to gather Reiatsu for a **Gran Rey Cero** and, shortly before Ichigo caught Rukia and chucked her like a football (_American one_) into Renji's gut, Shirou fired it, and it completely engulfed and destroyed **Kikouou**.

Almost all of the Captain's felt their eyes widen in shock while Yamamoto was simply surprised at this young man with no Hollow mask using a Cero. Shirou turned to Ichigo and stated, "I'll take whoever you and our allies don't Ichigo." Ichigo nodded easily as Shirou sat down and waited to find out who he was fighting in order to aid Ichigo and he dashed straight at Aizen, Gin, and Tousen who he saw coming up.

Gin blocked Mangetsu while Tousen blocked Zen-Taiyou and Aizen stared at the boy with the right eye of a Hollow. As he leaped back from the three of them Shirou released Mangetsu and Gin released Shinso as he attacked Shirou with Tousen's aid but Shirou managed to hold both of them off. Just before the three others dashed off to help Aizen get the Hogyoku, Shirou was just about to engage Bankai and access his Adjuchas-level mask.

_Post-Ryoka Invasion_

Shirou was relaxing with his brother and their friends before several Squad Eleven members walked up and commented to Shirou, "You're needed at a Captain's meeting Captain Shirou Kenpachi Kurosaki." Shirou blinked, processed this statement, and questioned "Why are you talking to me about that and why'd you call me Captain?!"

The Eleventh Squad members nervously looked at each other and replied, "By defeating Captain Zaraki Kenpachi in front of two other Captains and over 200 members of the Eleventh Squad you gained the titled, 'Kenpachi' and 'Captain of Squad Eleven'.

Shirou sighed and waved his friends down before following the members to the Captain's meeting hall, idly shrugging on the Haori his, apparent, Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame handed him. He blew the doors open without any type of struggle or preparation and walked in too his position in the room just before Head-Captain Yamamoto called the meeting to order.

Yamamoto spoke up, "The first order of business is the Ryoka's and two of their member's display of Hollow abilities and masks as well as one of the two being appointed Captain of Squad Eleven." Shirou cleared his throat and spoke up, "Ya mean my brother and I Head Captain? It's obvious in me as I fused with my Inner Hollow thus my Hollow right eye and all the abilities of a Hollow."

Yamamoto just nodded in annoyance as Shirou smirked at him evilly and stated, "I'll stand by Soul Society's side as long as they don't assault my friends, family, and/or loved ones."

Yamamoto just nodded again before moving onto the second order of business as Shirou just let Mangetsu handle it and passed out to get some much-needed sleep.

_Time-Skip: Hueco Mundo Assault_

Shirou Garganta'd straight into Kisuke's massive room under his shop before Kisuke could open his Garganta and stated, "I can provide transport everyone to Hueco Mundo Kisuke." Shirou then turned and appraised who was going after Orihime: in the group (outside of himself) was his brother Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu.

Shirou turned and opened a Garganta with his Descorror technique straight to Hueco Mundo and everyone going hopped in. When they got into the entrance room of the Garganta points Aizen had set up there were two Arrancar waiting who Chad and Uryu took before they all ran out of the crumbling room and emerged into the sands of Hueco Mundo upon which Chad commented simply and quietly, "That's a whole lot of white."

As they were staring at the desert a sand monster, who introduced himself as Runuganga the Guardian of the White Sands, and after everyone tried to stop him Rukia and Renji showed up with Rukia freezing and then shattering him.

_Later after much excitement and happenings_

Shirou sighed as he ran alongside Ichigo and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck through the halls of Los Noches before they arrived in a massive room with several pillars; Shirou was observing the architecture with an awed gaze as he walked while Ichigo kept running alongside Nel until an Arrancar with black silky hair and a partial helmet stepped into view and antagonized Ichigo. Shirou stepped up and stopped Ichigo saying, "Go Ichigo, I'll take care of this guy."

Shirou then paused and asked the Arrancar, "You are Ulquiorra Cifer aren't you?" Ulquiorra blinked lightly and nodded in reply causing Shirou to grin and comment, "I fused with my inner hollow and in the process learned something about who wielded my Hollow Zanpaktou as I had earlier learned that an Arrancar here wielded it. What I learned was the name of the Zanpaktou and its wielder which was you Ulquiorra Cifer, wielder of Murcielago."

Ulquiorra blinked again in surprise and considered what Shirou had said before coming to his own conclusion which he stated as being, "I believe that means you have to kill me in order to draw and wield Murcielago?"

Shirou nodded in response and questioned, "Before we get to the fighting, did you know there are ten stages to Resureccion?" Ulquiorra replied, "No I didn't. I personally believed it ended at the Segunda Etapa."

Shirou nodded and released Bunshoku before attacking Ulquiorra physically while also sending attacks of Lightning at him. Ulquiorra was scoffing mentally at Shirou's attacks before Shirou cleaved through Ulquiorra's Hierro in a strike making Ulquiorra narrow his eyes and draw Murcielago and begin to fight semi-earnestly. Shirou, seeing this, spoke "**Ban-Kai!**" when the explosion of energy cleared he was holding Twin dual-bladed chain-scythes (scythe's connected to the wielder by chains and are able to be thrown like a lance) with both holding the same colorations and traits of Bunshoku but two major differences were that the poles seemed to be formed from crystal and the blades from pure energy.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened visibly in shock at this change and Shirou's action of stabbing one into the ground; Ulquiorra noticed the chain disconnecting from Shirou before stabbing into the ground and instinctively dodged several blade-tipped chains (**AN: Think Kushina's Chakra Chains from Naruto except black in color**) which burst from the floor and nearly impaled him.

Shirou was clashing with Ulquiorra using he single scythe while the other scythe providing 'fire support' in the form of Air needles/ripping waves and Lightning beams/bolts/waves as well as blade-tipped chains. Ulquiorra had finally had enough and blew out the side of the pillar with a cero before heading upwards to get outside the dome around Los Noches so he could release Murcielago. Behind him Shirou's second scythe reconnected to him and flew to his hand as he followed Ulquiorra upwards and watched Ulquiorra release Murcielago with a monotone statement of, "**Isolate, Murcielago**" before entering Segunda Etapa shortly afterwards.

Shirou's last thought before he was blown through several pillars like a ball was, 'This…may not have been a good idea.'

Shirou barely blocked Ulquiorra's next attack and Shirou quickly donned his Vasto Lorde level Hollow mask with an explosion of power which faded to reveal him with pitch-black skin, white, red, and blue tribal markings all across his body, a four-horned dragon-like black helmet with red, white, two sets of wings (upper being black with red designs and the lower golden with blue designs) and blue tribal markings. His eyes both changed to having golden pupil and sclera, black irises, two slits intersecting in the center of the pupil with one being red and the other blue.

Shirou's power had skyrocketed past Ulquiorra and they again began to clash this time as equals as Ulquiorra couldn't cut through Shirou's skin or mask while Shirou was unable to leave a lasting wound in Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra finally used his **Lanza Del Relampago** to attack Shirou who defied everything Ulquiorra knew, and grabbed the point of the lance before crushing it and cleaving through Ulquiorra, beheading him.

Ulquiorra dispersed into particles which ,instead of dispersing, fused with Shirou increasing his Reiryoku even further, manifesting Murcielago both in Shirou's Soul-scape and on his waist, and 'evolving' him to a Gran Rey Vasto Lorde which was a step below an evolution.

Shirou sighed as he felt Ichigo's Reiryoku spike, signifying that he had donned his mask which was a basic Gillian-level due to suppressing his inner hollow instead of accepting and fusing with it, and dashed off using Sonido heading towards Ichigo.

_With Ichigo, Grimmjow having been back-stabbed by Nnoitra_

Ichigo was panting watching Nnoitra kick around Nel, who had gone back to her child form after chucking Nnoitra around like a ragdoll, while Orihime was being held by Tesra and Ichigo barely felt Shirou incoming which made him smirk. Nnoitra noticed the smirk and questioned it to which Ichigo replied cheerfully, "My brother is incoming you poor bastard."

Shirou arrived, still in Bankai and masked, in an explosion of sand before asking Ichigo, "So is this bastard the one who did this too you Ichi?" Ichigo replied, "Except for the air restriction, Nel did that with a hug in her adult form, yeah. Also – Quit Calling Me Ichi!"

Shirou just smirked before turning to Nnoitra and shooting one of his scythes at him which Nnoitra barely blocked and was promptly thrown away by. Nnoitra was, of course, pissed off by Shirou's ease in throwing him around and released Santa Teresa before charging Shirou again who heard mentally from Murcielago, **'Please draw me in your next fight, my release phrase as I'm sure you know is Isolate.'** Shirou responded in the affirmative before cleaving Nnoitra's four arms from him in a single swing with his scythes, impaled him in place with his chains, and then beheaded him.

Ichigo, standing shakily while leaning on Tensa Zangetsu, thanked Shirou who waved him off and asked Orihime to heal Ichigo. Orihime finished and was about to help restore Shirou when Coyote Starrk, Espada Primera, took her away while complaining about this type of work.

Shirou turned to Ichigo and spoke up, "Let's head for home, Aizen is likely already there and has sealed off Seireitei's transportation system."

Ichigo nodded in return and Shirou opened a Garganta before both dashed into it and came out in time to see several Soul Reapers downed fighting Aizen's top three Arrancar.

Ichigo sneak-attacked Aizen from behind and failed followed by Shirou putting all of his hollow Reiryoku into a scything attack and also failed in killing Aizen as his mask shattered afterwards but his right arm and both eyes stayed hollowfied.

Shirou was cussing up a storm at their failure as the Captains distracted Aizen to give Ichigo another chance to hit him while Shirou contacted his Zanpaktou, **'Guys any solutions for this predicament?'** Kaikishoku replied, **'Aizen is close to finishing his fusion with the Hogyoku and if he gets it taken it will completely finish fusing while presenting an evolution which would be triggered by anger.'**

Shirou blinked at the detailed answer and questioned, **'How do you know this Kaikishoku?'** Said Zanpaktou merely smirked and replied, **'I'm not telling. Also, because you achieved one of our Bankai before entering the World of Souls, our knowledge of the next release was unlocked – I'd suggest using Mangetsu's final stage to aid Ichigo.' **Shirou nodded in the affirmative and resealed his Zanpaktou before unsealing Mangetsu and entering Bankai immediately afterwards.

Shirou sighed in focus, as Aizen fought of Isshin, Urahara, and Kisuke while Ichigo fought Gin, before asking Gesshoku **'How do I enter this final stage?'** Gesshoku replied, **'As you technically haven't earned it yet I can push you into it. The first time I do this it will act similar to the **_**Final Getsuga Tenshou**_** of Tensa Zangetsu and Engetsu, your father's Zanpaktou; the **_**FGT**_** destroys your ability to use Zanpaktou and destroys your reserves of Reiryoku while my forcing will only seal them away. If your brother uses it then he will be able to restore his abilities to what they were before using FGT in about two years or so.'**

Shirou grunted in acknowledgement before replying, **'Alright then Gesshoku – force me into the final stage on my mark which will happen when I next say **_**Go**_**.'** Gesshoku replied in the affirmative just as Ichigo was taken into the Dangai by Isshin and Shirou jumped into a Garganta to head to the true Karakura Town.

Shirou arrived in between Aizen and his friends before turning to Aizen, noting Gin unconscious and nearly dead nearby, and stating, "You're not getting any close to my friends Aizen."

Aizen smirked and replied, "What are you going to do about it boy?" Shirou saw the portal between Soul Society and the Dangai opening nearby and replied, "Stall."

Ichigo then shot out of the portal with Isshin over his should and set him down before grabbing Aizen by the face and shooting off with Shirou following him.

Shirou watched in awe at Ichigo's progression in power and staggered under the power he exerted when he entered his ultimate state. Shirou blanched when Ichigo used Mugetsu and said, _**'Go'**_ mentally, before using the distraction Ichigo caused to step into view just before his power engulfed him and erupted into a pillar of energy shocking Urahara, Ichigo, Isshin, who had just woken, and Aizen (**AN: Note the specialized Kido used by Urahara hasn't kicked in because Aizen is still far too powerful.**)

The pillar cleared as Shirou stated "**Muresu Yoru**" (**AN: Moonless Night**) to reveal Shirou, his hair colored blue with golden streaks, clad in a silver energy armor with golden designs, a cloak of blue with red designs, a crown of blue-tinted black energy, and in his right hand a black-tinted blue broadsword made from energy.

Ichigo blanched as he couldn't feel Shirou's spiritual pressure despite still being in the _Final Getsuga Tenshou_ far beyond what Aizen could detect or feel.

Shirou spoke in a voice which echoed like a Hollows yet seemed light and transparent while also imposing and demanding attention, _**"I was hoping to not have to use this release as in 1 hour all my spiritual powers will be completely sealed away until they grow enough to shatter the seal."**_

Shirou then blurred as he slammed into Aizen before causing thousands of cauterized slashes and tears to manifest on Aizen before Shirou released Muresu Yoru's ultimate attack, "_**Sono Subete no Eien no Sorakara Tsuki wo issou Heisoku no Yari**_" (**AN: Translates to That Spear of Obliteration Which Wiped the Moon from the Sky for All of Eternity**) which had the power to do what its name said and Shirou focused it all into obliterating the Hogyoku and Aizen.

The energy cleared as Shirou's powers faded and revealed an almost dead Aizen with the Hogyoku gone from him, as noted by his ramblings about losing his power. Shirou was kneeling as he panted with his Shinigami Zanpaktou gone and his body still having an Hollowfied arm and eyes while Murcielago was still at his waist but was quickly fading.

_Later after Urahara's Kido took effect_

Shirou and Ichigo sat side-by-side in their physical bodies, Shirou's arm and eyes being hollowfied, talking about the consequences of how they made a final strike against Aizen and Ichigo was jealous of Shirou being able to access that power again without his own level of consequence. Later after their goodbyes to their Spiritual friends and telling them that their powers would eventually return the two of them left for the Kurosaki clinic to rest from the Winter War.

**AN: I stopped the Ichigo going Berserk bit because honestly I didn't approve of Kishimoto doing that to the poor bastard. I felt that Shirou should go through Ichigo's problem but different in nature.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Final_ _Chapter_**

Hey Everybody this is Alexander217 - this story has been adopted by Circle-of-Leaves.


End file.
